transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2034 Olympics: Blueshift vs Bludgeon
, colors by User:Altitron.]] Arrrr! The Pequod oceanside town of Gottlieb is easily the most alien place in the system. Although not large, Gottlieb also serves as the planet's capital. A large, vaguely pyramid shaped city full of technological wonders floats fifteen metres above Pequod's mercury seas. The city heavily relies on fishing for the exotic alien life forms that live in the planet-spanning oceans, as well as the tourism that all Six Lasers planets benefit from. Massive hunting ships, both naval and hover in origin, coexist next to water theme parks. While the mercury-based seas aren't safe for most people to swim in, the water parks are good, clean, wholesome fun for the whole family. As the only planet in the system with any non-entertainment based industry, Pequod is something of a black sheep of the family. Longshoreman, sailors, pirates, and fishers all live here. Local legend even tells of an elusive water monster known as a Klud, supposedly the last of its race. The reward for the monster's destruction, as issued by the local Pequod government, is listed as 10,000 Drax. Contents: USS Nimitz Carrier Rodimus Prime Blueshift Obvious exits: Down leads to Six Lasers - Pequod Undersea. Space < S> leads to Six Lasers Solar System. The fleet's worth of ships in the Pequod harbor is so mismatched, that Broadside's massive carrier mode doesn't look out of place at all. His forward deck has been cleared for combat, and bleachers have been set up for spectators. The place is pretty full, actually= there is a large contigent of alien members of the Bludgeon Honor Society, fans of the Pretender dressed up in homemade Samurai gear. There is also a large Kwarch sitting alone on a bleacher, holding up a sign that says 'JUSTICE FOR SALT ASTEROIDS: KICK HIS AFT, BLUDGEON!' Rodimus Prime stands at the center, waiting for the arrival of the Decepticon combatants. A helix of digital framework surrounds him, as the bot within appears, Bludgeon has shed his exterior nonsense for his true form. Who is this who has been sunbathing on Broadside in a mankiki? It's Blueshift! He gets off his sunlounger, rubbing his hands together as he takes to the stage to kill Bludgeon. "I hope I win!" he shouts out loudly. "I have a bet of 11 orphans resting on this!" USS Nimitz Carrier doesn't know how the hell he got roped into this. He "watches" the match on the deck to keep his thoughts off of the subtle rocking back and forth, baaack and forth. "I think I'm going to root for the skull-face guy," he rumbles, mostly to Prime. Bludgeon appears in the sky, a generic looking green and red tank Con. He lands on the deck, a hand braced against Broadside's deck. The Pretender pauses for a moment, "Not long ago...I nearly slaughtered you, and now here we are." He stifles a contemptuous grunt, then steps forward, eyeing Bluestreak. As he steps forward, a helix of energy, several dozen points of light surround him as his Pretender frame comes into play about him. He glances over to Rodimus Prime, regarding the Autobot Commander. "I don't suppose..." he hisses, "You'd consider taking his place?" Without waiting for a reply, the Samurai rolls his fingers over his blade, "Must you, Blueshift, even before the enemy Commander?" He takes a side stance, ready to draw his deadly blade at a moment's notice. A digital framework appears around bludgeon as his Pretender mode surrounds him. The skeletal Samurai has reappeared, flames in his eyes. Needlenose has arrived. Rodimus Prime eyes Blueshift as the mech with the questionable fashion choices makes his way to the center of the arena." He taps the deck of the ship with his foot in reponse to Broadside, and then regards Bludgeon cooly. "It's my day off. But I'm sure you'll have your shot in the future." Prime steps back, to the observation platform. "You both know the rules. There really aren't any. Begin!" Blueshift cracks his robot knuckles together as he eyes up Bludgeon. "I remember it differently!" he states, hands on hips. This is true, Blueshift has a 'brain thing' which means he can only ever remember things in a 100% positive light towards himself. He moves towards Bludgeon to shake his hand, and then instantly whips out his sword, whirling it down to try and sneakily stab Bludgeon early! The rotter! Combat: Blueshift strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his Vorpal Saber attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: Blueshift's attack drains your energon reserves. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior snorts, "I was talking to...nevermind." He glances downward at Broadside, indicating who he was referring to. The Samurai does give pause at Blueshift's extended hand, and while cautious, he does eventually give in. The Pretender shakes his hand, energy coarsing off of it. "Predictable...but effective. I see, you intend to rob me of strength. Effective." As he waves his hand from the damage, the Pretender draws his mighty blade, "...but Futile!" The electric katana unsheathes in an arc of voltage and pain, a full arc that could easily behead a lesser foe. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Blueshift with his Monomolecular Edge Katana attack! -4 USS Nimitz Carrier grumbles at Bludgeon's comment. "Y'know... I think I'm switchin' to Blueshift. And his dumb wings." "ARGH!" shouts Blueshift as Bludgeon easily beheads him. Blueshift's head falls over the side of the boat and into the sea, but luckily Blueshift came prepared. He staggers over to a knapsack he had kept safe on the side, and takes out a large sphere labelled 'emergency head' that he slams onto his shoulders. "BZZT-BETTER-LUCK-NEXT-TIME" he emits, leaping into the air transforming, only to blast back again at full speed right towards Bludgeon! Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his Wing Slice attack! Combat: You took 9 damage. "Heeey, look who it is? Sup Prime?" Needlenose says, appearing right behind the flaming avenger on the observation platform. He has a bucket of ener-popcorn in his hands, and he occasionally pops one into his... grill. Faceplate. thing. Sunbeam and Zigzag are currently chilling out by the observation platform's railing, marvelling at how cool it is to be on something that's actually scaled for them. "Blueshift and Bludgeon, huh? That's cool," Needlenose adds. Rodimus Prime glances back at Needlenose. "Ah, hey. It's..." Rodimus has no clue what Needlenose's name is. "You. Big guy. And your....friends. Yeah, Blueshift and Bludgeon." He turns back towards the match. "Which one do you think has it locked?" Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior sighs, resheathing his blade. He turns his back contemptuously, "Good Ridd..an..ce?" He looks back over his shoulder. Why is Blueshift still moving? The skeletal Pretender would raise an eyebrow, instead he watches Blueshift do his thing. "That...was impressive if...." His voice trails off, as the spaceship that is Blueshift roars into him. A glancing hit but palpable, enough to knock him to the deck. Again he eyes Blueshift as he roars past. That distancing might be an issue for his blade. But Bludgeon is so much more than just a Pretender. He shifts his stance, his shell disappearing leaving a small, but mighty tank in its wake. Electric shells rocket out at Blueshift. A helix of digital framework surrounds him, as the tank within appears, Bludgeon rolls onto the scene, his cannon crackling with power. Combat: Green and Brown T-72 Main Battle Tank strikes Blue Spaceship with his Bludgeon Shells attack! -3 Combat: Blue Spaceship's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 2 damage. "Man, don't play like that," Needlenose says, looking offended. "You were one of the cooler Autobots back in the day. Before the wrinkles. Don't tell me you don't remember my face from, like, a billion different billboards." What? Was there some question Rodimus asked? About the match? Needlenose didn't hear it. He only heard the slight to his coolness. Blueshift curls around in the air again, but isn't fast enough to miss Bludgeon's shot as the shells strike his fusillage, sending out plumes of smoke. "Curse you!" Blueshift shouts out loud as his emergency wallet is holed, showeing coins onto the head of Rodimus Prime. And an orphan. Blueshift twirls in the sky in anger, his rocket boosters firing to maximum as he flies at Bludgeon at full speed in an insane death-spiral. Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Green and Brown T-72 Main Battle Tank with his Full-Body Strike attack! Combat: You took 22 damage. Combat: Blue Spaceship's attack has damaged your Velocity! Rodimus Prime sighs a bit, and does his best to engage Needlenose. For whatever weird reason. "No, of course I do. You're Triggerhappy." No, not right. "Meaning that you yourself are triggerhappy, and that's why I remember youuuu...." He glances over at Datapop, who is acting out 'needle nose.' "...Thin...Poking...sounds like? Don Cheadle?" There it is. "Needlenose. You're Needlenose. Here with your friends. Ziggy and your...other friend." Despite his disregard for Blueshift, Bludgeon had heard about his speed. Speed in combat is death. He very well knew what would come, and frankly enjoyed seeing the buffoon a bit more serious. A mere moment after Blueshift's attack was inevitable, he starts to transform back into Pretender mode. Blueshift smashes into him, sending the tank skidding, major dents in his side before its replaced by the shell. With a scant few moments of opportunity, Bludgeon drives his blade as deep into Blueshift as he can! A digital framework appears around bludgeon as his Pretender mode surrounds him. The skeletal Samurai has reappeared, flames in his eyes. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Blue Spaceship with his Monomolecular Edge Katana attack! Combat: Blue Spaceship's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 1 damage. Combat: Blue Spaceship's attack has damaged your Velocity! "Oh. Em. Gee," Needlenose says, ener-popcorn frozen in his hand half way between the bucket and his grill. "I cannot believe you. Here I am, trying to, y'know, come on over and chill out... maybe even reach across the aisle to find common ground with the enemy, and all you can do is lay out the insults. Well if I were you, Rodimus, I wouldn't be talking smack with a paintjob as horrible as yours." "Nrr. I think ya' had it right the first time, Prime. Triggerhappy." Broadside watches Bludgeon scuff up his deck and mutters to himself. "Put yer back strut into it, Blueshift!" he suddenly booms. Yowza! Bludgeons' sword cleaves a huge chunk out of one of Blueshift's wings, forcing him to transform temporarily. He staggers about a bit, drawing his sword to size up Bludgeon. "Nice try Bludgeon, but you're still just a skellington!" he shouts, shaking his spare fist at the Pretender. He dances back from Bludgeon, lashing out with his sword again in an attempt to stab Bludgeon in his skull-face The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Combat: Blueshift sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blueshift strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 Combat: You took 1 damage. Combat: Blueshift's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: Blueshift's attack drains your energon reserves. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior takes a moment to recover from the brutal set of attacks, his shell showing the wear from the quick and damaging fight. Despite his prowess, he foregos defense and it costs him when Blueshift takes the sabre to him again. The Pretender grunts and returns the favor. "Good. Good, keep it up. It pleases me to see you cast aside your fool's ways and see you...as a warrior!" Both hands clasp against the blade, and with a lunge, the Pretender puts his all into the next strike, a wave of electricity following behind the blade in another arc of power. Combat: Removed restrictions on NO-ARMOR for your attacks. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Blueshift with his Monomolecular Edge Katana attack! -1 Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Blueshift's attack finally wears off. Experience is the benchmark of maturity. Rodimus has had years of experience at this point. He's learned patience. He's learned calmness. He has lived within the very spiritual essence of the Matrix and found knowledge and enlightenment. He has learned to rise above. To turn the other cheek. Horrible paintjob? Oh, hell no. Prime turns to Needlenose. "Horrible paintjob? You're kidding, right? Did you buy that faceplate and visor from a Medeival Times giftshop? You want to come over and be chill, that's great- but you're not exactly rating a Megatron on the brand recognition scale, big guy. So pick your ball bearings up off the floor and just watch the fight with me." Blueshift frowns at Bludgeon. "What? How can you say that? Look, my very FUNCTION is Warrior, look!" He pulls out his tech spec card from his pocket and waves it in Bludgeon's face, before looking at it in confusion. "Wait, what? Spaz attack? What's that mean?" While Blueshift is distracted, Bludgeon guts him with his sword. "Argh" says Blueshift in the PG version, though in reality he is swearing and bleeding horribly. He whips his sword forward, trying to stab Bludgeon in the eye, forgetting that as a skeleton, Bludgeon doesn't have any eyes Combat: Blueshift strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his Piercing Strike attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: Blueshift's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior 's Accuracy. (Blinded) "Heh heh heh." Broadside seems pleased that the boss-boss actually talks like the boss sometimes. "Medieval times giftshop, heh." Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior scowls, "Your cheatsheets aren't going to win this fight." The blade goes straight into his head, but the Pretender no-sells the attack...well he attempts to. Another dent is added to the framework of his armor, and it was starting to show. Blueshift was wearing him down slowly, but surely. The Samurai raises his leg, clasping against the blade in his head then attempts to send Blueshift flying backwards. "Desperate move, but it has its uses." Combat: Error - You don't have enough energon (2) for that attack. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Blueshift with his Get Offa Me! (Punch) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Needlenose tilts his head, "Is that so? I've always been told my faceplate had an Optimus Prime kind of quality to it. Maybe you should go take another look at his body before you say that this classic look is ugly." Needlenose glances to one side, "Sunbeam!" The Nebulon dutifully snaps his fingers, and Needlenose looks back at Prime. "So, we even or are we going to have to start talking alt modes? Cuz that's not where you want this conversation to go." Needlenose glances down and nudges the deck plating with his foot. "Nor you, Broadside." "Argh!" says Blueshift as Bludgeon knifes him again. "My agility!" He staggers about in pain as Bludgeon stabs him in the agility (don't ask, kids), waving at Rodimus. "Referee! C'mon! At least shoot him in the back for that!" Not wanting to rely on the leader of the Autobots being a dirty cheater, Blueshift instead turns his pained staggering into a lunge forwards at Bludgeon, attempting to slash back at his belly Combat: Blueshift strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his Vorpal Saber attack! -2 Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Blueshift's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: Blueshift's attack drains your energon reserves. Combat: You are running low on energon! Rodimus Prime stares at Needlenose for a moment, and then nods. "Fair enough." In Prime's mercy, he lets this one go- after all, Needlenose has no way of knowing that Prime's build is currently based on his Masterpiece toy, and therefore can still transform into a completely boss racecar. Gesturing to the Targetmaster to have a seat, he quietly adds... "Still, Zigzag? Are they even trying with names?" No wily retort from Bludgeon this time, the kick left him exhausted. His moment to recover was interrupted by the continued assault. While the blade itself still barely pierced his armor, it still sapped his strength, and it was evident. His vocalizer rasps as it tries to harness the power to talk. After an unsuccessful grunt, he replies with his fist, delivering a sound cross punch towards Blueshift's head. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Blueshift with his Punch attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! The entire deck shudders. Rodimus lets this one slide but Broadside sure doesn't. "Prime I'm fixin' to dump everyone off so I could smash this fragger inta' th' seawall!" Needlenose sighs and lowers his voice as he sits next to Rodimus. "You don't know the half of it. Can I tell you a secret?" he asks. For the first time he's now actually watching the match between Bludgeon and Blueshift as well as chatting with the Bots. Needlenose also glances down. "Suck it up, Broadside." Blueshift gets punched so hard by Bludgeon his head buckles in. Luckily this is Blueshift's emergency head (his real head is floating seveal miles away by now. "Argh, you never know when you're beaten! Soon Lord Scorponok will see my combat prowess and promote me to the rank of Zarak!" He leaps into the air again, transforming (a bit more shakily this time) into his spaceship mode, and powering towards Bludgeon Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his Full-Body Strike attack! -1 Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Blue Spaceship's attack has damaged your Velocity! "Broadside, if you want to dump them, I'm fine with it." Prime nods at Needlenose and winces when Blueshift crashes into Bludgeon. "Sure." Needlenose says, "Before you dump everyone, Broadside. Answer yourself this one very important question." Needlenose says, "'Which faction is it that can fly?'" Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior is knocked clear across the deck by the damaging ram. Armor shatters off of him as he gets blow away in slow motion. His mask is that of pain, and he is indeed sent sprawling. The Pretender moves after a moment, he slowly props himself up and it is revealed the true form of him within the shell, piloting the armor. He stands after a moment, shakily, but up to his full height. Majestic and definitely wounded, but his posture is that of resolve. No words are spoken. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior takes extra time to steady himself. Pass USS Nimitz Carrier is already shifting parts around beneath the deck, but Needlenose reminds him of turrible 'con flight, and he stops. "Tch, wait'll this thing is over," he huffs. "Wait, who's winnin'?" Combat: Temporarily restricting the NO-ARMOR effect from all of your attacks. Blueshift is frankly looking the worse for wear. Bits keep flaking off him as he flies around in the sky, eventually deciding that there's no way he can afford to smack into Bludgeon again, instead transforming in mid air. His left arm comes off with a 'pop' as he does so. "Oh, it's like that, is it!" he scowls, drawing his speed gun, fiddling some dials on it as he aims it at Bludgeon The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Rodimus Prime shrugs at Broadside. "It's Cons kicking the scrap out of each other, so I guess we are, big guy." Combat: Blueshift sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blueshift strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his Speed Stealing Gun attack! Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Blueshift's attack has damaged your Agility! Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior , the TRUE Bludgeon smirks for a moment, though it is his shell that speaks. "Yes...your near famous speed stealer weapon...replenishes your own energon." He approaches, his sword held high, "Why, with all this at your disposal, do you act as you do? You stand against me, a fop and a laughingstock, why do you play the fool?" He moves into a leap, and in a flash of energy, returns to his root form and takes flight after Blueshift, his own dangerous sword at the ready as he charges! A helix of digital framework surrounds him, as the bot within appears, Bludgeon has shed his exterior nonsense for his true form. Combat: Bludgeon strikes Blueshift with his Energy Sword attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Needlenose laughs at Rodimus's comment, actually finding that pretty funny. He then answers Broadside"It's a good fight so far but Bludgeon is hitting Shifter waaaay more than I would have expected. Shift's tough, but he's the sort that relies on his speed also. If it keeps going as it is, I think Blueshift's going down." To Prime, he whispers his secret. Needlenose mutters to Rodimus Prime, "Zarak's hiring... are... really, REALLY..." "Argh!" Blueshift gets impaled by Bludgeon's sword as the Pretender runs him through. He pulls himself forwards, attempting to use his own blade to knife Bludgeon in the stomach while he is busy with murdering him. "That's slander!" he shouts out. "I'm not a fop! I don't even know what that means!" Combat: Blueshift strikes Bludgeon with his Vorpal Saber attack! Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Blueshift's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: Blueshift's attack drains your energon reserves. Combat: You are running low on energon! Needlenose cups his faceplate with his hands, letting the bucket of ener-popcorn rest between his legs, "Try fighting harder, Blueshift!" he shouts. Without much maneuvering room, in close combat in the sky, Bludgeon returns to his Prtender form. "Impossible. Fall! Fall!" The flash of his armor forming gives him the moment to try to skull Blueshift with his hilt. "Must I cleave you in twain to force you into submission?" His words are actually tinged with admiration, as well as total and sheer disbelief. Combat: Bludgeon strikes Blueshift with his Hilt Bashing (Punch) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Rodimus Prime chuckles at Needlenose's comment and nods. "No news there. And I agree with you on Blueshift not relying on his speed enough...Though, Bludgeon should probably be less concerned with trying to solve Blueshift's personality...quirks and more concerned with scrapping the guy." A digital framework appears around bludgeon as his Pretender mode surrounds him. The skeletal Samurai has reappeared, flames in his eyes. Blueshift is indeed smacked by Bludgeon's hilt, a horrible twanging noise coming from inside him. He does his best to struggle away from the evil Pretender, transforming to lift into the sky, and then as his engines stutter, doing his best to swing around for one last ditch attempt at a killing blow before his systems surrender to the frankly brutal treatment that Bludgeon has put him through. "It's not a good fight if I don't end it cleaved in half!" he retorts. Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his Full-Body Strike attack! -2 Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Blue Spaceship's attack has damaged your Firepower! Needlenose says, "Yeah Blueshift's a lost cause. Though sometimes I wonder if, like, he became smart, maybe he'd stop being so amazingly powerful? You know, like his CPU would start sucking all the energon away from his engines and slow him down? Sure the theory doesn't make a lot of technical sense for /most/ robots. But Blueshift..." Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior was admittedly in a bad spot. His Pretender mode can't fly and again it was taken advantage of. He gets clobbered a third, count em third, time by Blueshift's attack. This time however, he catches himself onto the ship, if nothing else guessing that his surprisingly durable enemy will have to change modes again to deal with him. His sword was a bit cumbersome to use, and so Bludgeon raises his fist and punches at the spaceship, intent on ripping out whatever he can, anything to gain his victory. Combat: Error - You don't have enough energon (2) for that attack. Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior misses Blue Spaceship with his Punch attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Blueshift is still in the game! Somehow! He roars overhead, and the roaring of his engines sound a bit like evil laughter. Flying higher, he turns, the wing-mounted laser guns firing away at Bludgeon. "When I kill you, I am going to have your Pretender shell!" he snarls, not quite realising how the Olympics are supposed to work. Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior with his Disruptor attack! Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Blue Spaceship's attack has damaged your Agility! Blue Spaceship says, "systems" Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior gets forcibly dismounted from Blueshift, sending him tumbling. He merely manages a growl as he raises his tank cannon on his shoulder. In freefall, he tries to lead the shot, he didn't have much left in him after all, but win or lose, this battle was surprisingly glorious. The barrel of his cannon glows white and then fires in a quick shot as he falls down towards the ocean below... Combat: Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior strikes Blue Spaceship with his Laser attack! Combat: Blue Spaceship falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: You are running low on energon! As Bludgeon shoots Blueshift, he explodes in a fireball, little fragments scattering into the sea like pixie dust. A little gumby heads out in a boat with a dustpan and brush to collect him "Or he'll turn out to be a new VEctor Sigma. Or something." Rodimus nods. "Well, there's the ballgame." He points to Bludgeon, and images of the robo samurai appear on the floating videoscreens all over the deck of the carrier. Bludgeon's fan club goes nuts. And by nuts, I mean respectfully quiet and solumn. The fat Kwarch with the protest sign makes all sorts of lewd gestures at Blueshift's body. We won't go into it. USS Nimitz Carrier eyes the fragments. "Well frag. Oh well. A'ight, EVERYONE OFF before I HURL!" Some of Blueshift's fragments get sucked up into Broadside's intake vents :c With a sigh of satisfaction, Bludgeon tumbles forward, landing on Broadside feet first. His landing is soft enough not to damage the mighty carrier...he's not THAT kind of jerk. He watches Blueshift's remains fall into the ocean solemnly, then raises his sword to the temporarily fallen. "A worthy opponent, though cast in the guise of the foolish. I will remember this battle this day." He turns towards his fan club for a brief moment, then gives a courteous bow to them, the referee and one more off the ship's side. His words are slowed, but gain strength as he recovers, "Rodimus Prime, I trust this has been concluded to your satisfaction?" He steps forward towards the Prime from his lower position on the deck. You post your note about 'Bludgeon vs Blueshift' in group 37 (2034 Olympics) as message #15 Needlenose cheers and claps as Bludgeon wins, even though he was kind of rooting for Blueshift. "Good show!" he says. "Way to win, Bludgeon! Try to increase your winning levels next time, Blueshift!" Then he goes back to munching on his ener-popcorn. Then he hears Broadside. "Whoops, I think that's our cue to bolt." Rodimus Prime stands and gives Bludgeon a nod. "Nice work. You know, they should give you a Nebulan. Needlenose there has two." He walks past Bludgeon and pats him on the shoulder. "Broadside, let's head back to the Golden Age." Broadside vanishes out of reality. Broadside has left. Needlenose says, "You can have one if you want, Bludgeon." Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior regards Rodimus' arm clasp for a moment, then turns to face the Prime's back. "Rodimus Prime." He says after a moment, "My offer stands. As we are bound by the Olympics code, I formally request a duel with you, arms courteous, at your convenience...I would see the Matrix Bearer's strength myself." Rodimus Prime slows down and rolls his optics. Another one? Prime turns to face Bludgeon. "A formal request, huh? Fine. After I'm done with Scorponok, you've got it. But I have terms." Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior nods, "Understood...." He pauses, then adds before changing modes to his original form, "Even when the truce ends, I will honor your terms, assuming it does not cause traitorous actions against the Empire." The shorter mech gazes up to Rodimus, his arms behind his back. A helix of digital framework surrounds him, as the bot within appears, Bludgeon has shed his exterior nonsense for his true form. Rodimus Prime shakes his head. "No, you misunderstand me. Terms for the fight." He points at Bludgeon. "When you lose, and you've seen the MAtrix Bearer's strength up close, you're helping rebuild a small town in Northern Canada destroyed in the Longest Night. That's the cost of curiousity." Bludgeon smirks, "Spoken as a true Autobot. Very well then, it is agreed." He gives another curt bow then takes flight as the Con transport shuttle hovers in to collect Blueshift and the fan club. He clings to the outside of the transport, hanging onto the railing looking back at the Broadside and Rodimus Prime as he departs, distracted by his own thoughts.